Cinderella America
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Tyranical prince Russia is searching for a queen and so throws a royal party. Cinderella America lives as a-not-so-slave and is cast to the party by Fairy Godmother France. Will love bloom? RUSAME, mentionned smutt, YAOI


**WARNING**: This ISN'T read in a common fashion! This story is written in part prose and part script! Why? Because I find it's faster to read!

**WARNING II:** In prose (so the way a novel is written for those who don't know) America, Russia, Lithuania and other participating characters will be reffered to by their respective roles! So don't be confused!

**WARNING III:** This story is the product of my BOREDOM so enjoy and prepare to be mind fucked :D

**WARNING IV:** The story Cinderella is ridiculed and ruined so if you're going to be offended then, well, shut up or don't read it xD As simple as that my friends

**WARNING** **V**: Lawlz jk, enjoy ;P

**BTW:** Narrator isn't necessarily me...actually, narrator can be you for all I care but narrator remains a participating character :D

* * *

**CHARACTER ROLES**

* * *

**RUSSIA** - the prince

**AMERICA** - Cinderella

**ENGLAND** - Evil Stepmother

**CANADA** - Anastasia (Not-so-evil-stepsister)

**FRANCE** - Fairy Godmother

**SEALAND** - Drisillia...or something...(ignored/unimportant stepsister)

**LITHUANIA** - Prince's assistant

**POLAND** - Couturier

* * *

Long, long ago, in a kingdom far, far away, lived a Russian prince in age of marriage.

**RUSSIA** (prince)

Why do I need to wed?

**LITHUANIA** (prince's attendant)

I-it … it was your idea… my lord… you want to be king a-and if your wish is to be fulfilled…you must wed…

**RUSSIA**

Ah…right...

Seeing as the prince had no preference in a lover, the wealthiest of his subjects were invited (forced) to a ball that would take place in three days. Although the prince ruled a reign of terror, the aristocrats did enjoy a good party here and there and so rejoiced at the news (even if they were forced).

On the outskirts of the kingdom was one of the most gorgeous houses ever built. Constructed by the richest aristocrat for his loving wife who passed away shortly after the birth of their beautiful daughter, he remarried a shrewd widow under bizarre circumstances gaining two more daughters. On the dawn of his genetic daughter's, Cinderella, eighteenth birthday, the richest aristocrat died giving all he owned to his daughter but his second wife, being jealous, kept all the money to herself. The now evil stepmother forced Cinderella into slavery; work was especially tough for poor Cinderella three days before the royal party.

**ENGLAND **(the evil stepmother)

Cinderella! Cometh here!

**AMERICA **(Cinderella) _coming down the twirling staircase._

What the hell? How are you speaking! This isn't the Shakespearean era!

**ENGLAND**

It isn't?

**AMERICA**

No.

**ENGLAND**

Ah…Well, continuing with the story; Cinderella! The prince's ball will take place in three days! The after party is the next day here, I need you to make the house spotless and stay clear as me and the girls get measured for our dresses.

**AMERICA**

Why am I a girl?

**ENGLAND**

America just shut up and play your part!

**AMERICA**

But—

**ENGLAND**

Shh!

**AMERICA**

…

**ENGLAND**

Right, now off to work with you! _Towards the staircase. _Girls! Come down, the couturier will be here soon for the measurements!

Down from the twirling staircase came two beautiful women of the same age as Cinderella.

**CANADA** (Anastasia – stepsister) _to Drusilla._

We're not speaking in Shakespearean?

**SEALAND** (Drusilla)

Doesn't seem so.

Cinderella was kindly shooed away by Anastasia (since she was Canada) and began to clean the house starting by the backyard.

**AMERICA **_sweeping the floor._

Who the hell cleans a backyard anyways? I mean, the animals just shit and piss everywhere and when you clean it up, they'll just do it again. Pointless!

From where she was standing, Cinderella could hear her evil stepmother complain about the dress making her look fat. She sighed deeply wondering what it would be like to attend a royal ball. Every option she had to attend, she was confounded to the house for story plot purposes.

**AMERICA** _throwing broom on ground._

Why does this stupid narrator insist that I'm a woman! This is so frustrating! And I don't want to clean the stupid backyard!

…it's needless to say that, with years of oppression, Cinderella has grown to be a rather rude and hot tempered woman.

**AMERICA**

Okay…I guess I'm sorry…

I forgive you.

Anyways, as Cinderella began throwing a fit, she noticed an adorable little mouse. The small critter scurried to her feet and tickled the edge of her shoe with its petit whiskers. Cinderella kicked the mouse away fully aware of the many diseases it carried along with the annoyance they proved to be as they devoured all the food stock in the mansion. The poor slave wasn't already fed enough she didn't need a few rodents cutting down the amount of food she'd be receiving.

It was soon made evident that if there was one mouse there were many more hiding somewhere. Cinderella ran to the storage shed, got the mouse exterminating kit, began planting poison cheese a little everywhere around the backyard, and sat on a bench to wait. She knew fully well that the mousse wouldn't emerge from their hiding spots until dark but she didn't feel like working in the first place.

**CANADA** _from inside the house._

Is Cinderella not coming to the royal celebration?

**ENGLAND**

Pff. That's absurd. Who wants such an arrogant, undisciplined child to attend such a sophisticated event? She'd only embarrass us.

**AMERICA** _angrily._

Douche.

**ENGLAND**

Speaking of that unwanted puts, why don't you go get her Anastasia? I need her to get dinner ready.

Although Cinderella heard the conversation her evil stepmother had with her not-so-evil-stepsister-but-still-has-to-be-considered-evil-for-the-sake-of-the-story-plot, she stayed put and waited for Anastasia.

**CANADA** _exiting the house._

Mother wants you to prepare dinner.

**AMERICA** _folding arms across chest._

I don't want to…I suck at cooking…Can't you do it and pretend it was me?

**CANADA** _sighs_.

This isn't following the plotline of Cinderella anymore, but I guess I could. But you have to at least pick up that cheese you randomly scattered everywhere across the backyard. Are you trying to make a statement again?

**AMERICA**

No! There are mice so I'm going to kill them! The one time I do something for the good of the whole family you accuse me of making a mess!

**CANADA**

…Right…hopefully your shenanigan will work this time and not get you locked up in the mansion dungeons again. _Walks towards kitchen_. I'll be done in about fifteen minutes so show up to the kitchen in ten minutes to pretend you were the one who cooked.

**AMERICA**

Okay! I love you bro—I mean sis!

And so Cinderella killed ten minutes by wandering around the backyard and bothering animals. She then decided it would be more amusing to sneak in the house to the kitchen by the entrance where her stepmother was still trying to get her perfect dress. Cinderella decided to stick around in her hiding spot for a few more minutes and silently mock the evil witch who stole her father's fortune…or so she claimed since she technically didn't know the truth behind the money issue of this story.

Once Cinderella noticed her evil stepmother throwing a fit about how hungry she was and claiming Anastasia's presence, she decided it was time to hurry back into the kitchen before their ruse was denounced and before the story plot was damaged even more than it already was.

However, not all went as planned and Cinderella was caught sneaking back into the kitchen. It seemed that Cinderella would need to perfect her spying skills to avoid being surprised in action.

**ENGLAND**

What the bloody hell are you doing here and not in the kitchen cooking dinner!

**AMERICA**

I…I totally can't explain so you might as well go in the kitchen and see how I've been 'cooking' the food since…well forever…

**ENGLAND**

What the bloody hell are you talking about? Anastasia! Come here this instant!

**CANADA** _from the kitchen_.

U-uh…in a minute mother…

**ENGLAND**

No! Now!

**AMERICA**

It's okay…she's already caught on…

Anastasia emerged from the kitchen looking at her feet in shame. She got a stern talking to by her mother for helping Cinderella which defeated the whole purpose of the evil stepsisters as did it ruin the reader's ability to sympathise with Cinderella's living conditions. As a punishment, Cinderella was confined to her room with lower food rations but Anastasia (being Canada) promised to sneak in extra food.

**AMERICA** _falls on bed._

Son of a bitch…

**POLAND** (couturier) _from the living room._

That was, like, totally another daughter. Does she, like, need a totally fashionable dress made by the really pretty me?

**ENGLAND**

No, she's going to stay home and be miserable. I would die of shame if she were ever to show up at the party and be even more gorgeous than my own daughters.

**POLAND**

Because the prince would, like, totally, in love with her and, like, marry her and stuff, right?

**ENGLAND**

Nonsense, I would never want any of my daughters to marry that dictator of a prince! If it had to be anyone, I would pray it to be her.

**AMERICA**

What a bitch!

Cinderella continued to listen to the conversation between her stepmother and the couturier and learned that she was, after all, going to attend the royal party with the hopes of sparring the stepsisters the burden of a violent husband and automatically an abusive relationship. However, Cinderella had other plans, she was going to rebel her and stay at home just to anger her stepmother.

**AMERICA** _to self_

That'll show the bitch who wants to bring me along to a sophisticated event of the highest class where I can eat all the food I want!

Suddenly the wind picked up and the window to Cinderella's dungeon opened and in came a magical fairy godmother of the utmost beauty.

**FRANCE** (_the magical fairy godmother_)

_Bonjour mon chéri_! I have come with a very important message!

**AMERICA**

Who are you…?

**FRANCE**

Did you not listen to the narrator? I am the beautiful, magical fairy godmother! But we do not have much time to stare at my beautiful face for I have a message!

**AMERICA**

Okay, what is it?

**FRANCE**

I'm actually not supposed to show up at the moment but only once you've reached your deepest moment of desperation; however, if I'd sent another mouse, you'd probably had killed it like all the other ones!

**AMERICA** _outraged_

So you're the one who sent that mouse infestation!

**FRANCE**

Focus _ma princesse_! My important message to you comes from the story plot! You must go to the royal party, meet the prince and seduce him by midnight!

**AMERICA**

What! I'm not gay!

**FRANCE** _doubtfully_

Really? Are you really?

**AMERICA**

Yes!

After a few more minutes of doubtful staring of whether Cinderella was truly gay or not, the fairy godmother managed to convince the princess to be that she didn't have to fuck the prince but at least marry him and pretend to live happily ever after. But Cinderella was fairly sure she would have to fuck the prince anyhow…

Thus, when the fairy godmother disappeared in a cloud of sparkly prettiness, Cinderella got to work on a dress she attempted to think up but gave up and asked Anastasia to take of the preparations. Within the following three days, Anastasia made a gorgeous dress for Cinderella once again defeating the whole purpose of the evil stepsister thing and actually portraying Cinderella as the evil one.

**AMERICA** _slurping a milkshake_

Wow, nice work bro—sis…fuck it, I'm just going to call you bro, you're a dude anyway…

**CANADA** _disregarding that last statement_

Thanks…now put it on and meet us downstairs…I have to go get ready too.

Anastasia left the room leaving Cinderella to get changed. Once she did, she realised the seemed rather sexy in her dress and continued to check herself out in her body mirror until she heard the evil stepmother to hurry up.

Gracefully, Cinderella walked down the twirling staircases and smirked at the awed looks on her not-so-real-family's face.

**ENGLAND**

My…I think I'm rather upset that she looks prettier in a dress than I…

**AMERICA**

Maybe if you trimmed those bushy eyebrows now and then you'd simply look sexier.

**ENGLAND**

Hey sob off you git! Why can't you just incarnate your role better and be more innocent! Like Cana—I mean Anastasia…

**SEALAND**

Hey, I'm still here too!

**ENGLAND**

Oh shut up, no one really cares about you…You're not even important to the story with the way the plot is going!

**SEALAND**

Aye! That's mean! I put on this bloody dress that makes me look even more girlish than I already am for this! Absurd! I'm going home! _EXIT Drusilla._

Just as the small family problem was settled, Cinderella tripped in the abnormally long staircase, as the reader can guess by judging that Cinderella hasn't yet reached the main floor even after that good three minute conversation, only to ruin Anastasia's hard work. Anastasia, being the not-so-evil-stepsister, ran to Cinderella's side and looked her over for wounds of any kind, thankfully, she seemed to be all right.

**AMERICA**

Seems I can't go to the royal ball now hun?

Indeed, Cinderella's dress was ruined beyond repair—

**CANADA**

No, no, I'm sure I can fix it.

What? No you can't.

**CANADA**

Sure I can…I mean, it's not _that_ badly damaged. You just exaggerated.

No I didn't, it's definitely ruined beyond repair.

**CANADA**

I'm telling you it's not. See if you just look—

It's broken Cana—Anastasia!

**CANADA**

…Ohh…Sorry…

**ENGLAND**

You know, he's – I mean she's actually right. Just a little needle work and—

Both of you shut it!

Eh-hmm. So, as I was saying, indeed Cinderella's dress was ruined beyond repair, which caused her to miss the royal ball. Deep in grief, she ran to the back garden in tears morning herself and the miseries that accumulated ever since the death of her papa. And so, as all hope seemed lost, a could of sparkly prettiness very familiar to us all returned accompanied with a melodic, stereotypical French laugh.

**FRANCE** (still _the ever so beautiful fairy godmother_…_let's just pretend he didn't pop up earlier to deliver that message to Cinderella…_)

_Bonjour mon chéri_! My you are so pretty in a dress, but not as pretty as me of course! _Ohonhonhonhon_!

**AMERICA**

What do you want?

**FRANCE**

To make your dream come true, _ma chérie_!

**AMERICA**

Well that dream has already come true; I mean, the whole plan was to boycott the situation and stay at home so this worked out pretty well. So…you can leave now.

**FRANCE**

Nonsense _ma chérie_! Everyone knows a young boy that is dressed up as a your girl and being referred to as Cinderella's dream is to be swept off his feet by a dashing Prince that rules a reign of terror!

**AMERICA**

What are you talking about! That is the last thing anyone in the world wants!

**FRANCE**

Well that is too bad, it is your dream and I shall make it come true! Now…uhh…how did that song go?

**AMERICA**

You mean the _bippity-boppity-boo_ one?

**FRANCE**

Ah yes! _Quickly looks at watch_. But it seems we do not have enough time for a song and magical pumpkins so I will just teleport you with magical grace to the center of the party!

**AMERICA**

Wait a minute! I don't want to—

Meanwhile, at the royal party, nervous chatting buzzed around the ballroom about who would be cursed to live a married life to the prince. Others seemed more hopeful about the situation since the prince was locked to his throne merely inspecting anyone who met some of his criteria, but so far, none of them interested him.

**RUSSIA**

Are you sure these are all the rich folk of my kingdom?

**LITHUANIA**

Y-yes sir…All of them are present, no exceptions…not even the Edelstein family who are mourning the late family head…he, apparently, was murdered…

**RUSSIA**

Did I ask you for the latest news of gossip of my kingdom!

**LITHUANIA** _yelp_

Eep! No sire! Sorry milord!

**RUSSIA**

Bahh…you might as well entertain me with such thing…I fear the one I wish to proclaim my wife can not be present at the moment…probably due to falling down an abnormally long twirling stair case thus causing her dress to break beyond repair…or something…

**LITHUANIA**

R-right your highness…

As the prince's informant started to brief, him on the drama present in the rich folk's lives, the prince's attention wandered to a lone maiden escaping the large crowd through the empty corridors of the castle. Intrigued, the prince stood and chased after said woman thus nervously increasing the sound of talking and laughing in the room until he left where it died for moments but resumed in a more relieved manner.

**RUSSIA** _running_

You there! Halt!

**AMERICA** _aside_

Ah crap, _to the prince,_ w-what is it?

**RUSSIA**

Turn and face me beautifully dressed peasant! How dare you wander away from my great, royal party without my permission!

Slowly, Cinderella turned feeling herself redden in embarrassment until she was fully facing the prince. The prince was speechless due to her mesmerising beauty in this new dress that was evidently conjured by some magical creature like a pretty, French, fairy godmother. Nevertheless, Cinderella was beautiful, wearing a baby blue dress that brought out her stunning eyes, her makeup was so brilliantly executed it brought out her natural beauty. It was needless to say that the prince had found the woman of his dreams.

**AMERICA** _gaze wandering_

Uhh…I just wanted to leave…you know…

**RUSSIA** _cornering Cinderella_

It seems, I can't let you do that…

**AMERICA**

And…why not?

**RUSSIA**

The answer is simple; you must marry and become my queen! Together we will rule with great power under a siege of terror! We shall also have wonderful babies both gorgeous and powerful!

**AMERICA**

Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a minute! I'd like to clear something up, I know my 'name' is _Cinderella_ and all but I'm definitely a man! I am! I know the dress doesn't help nor does the makeup and my girlish good looks, but I am definitely male! So I can't have babies!

**RUSSIA** _pondering_

Hmm…it seems I don't believe you! Perhaps we should have intercourse instead of a dance to see if you really are male! However, if you were so ever revealed as male, we could still try _very hard_ to have those babies…who knows? Perhaps you will be impregnated…

**AMERICA** _verge of panic_

You are insane! I know better! I'm a man! I will not get pregnant! I really won't!

**RUSSIA**

You will obey your prince!

And so, from eight thirty (because that was the time at the time (haha, that was redundant)) to midnight, Cinderella was fucked hard up the ass by the tyrannical prince hoping to impregnate her.

* * *

**TO BE FINISHED...or something...**

* * *

Yeah, I got bored but felt that I worked hard enough on it that it deserved to be showed to the public... If you guys cheer me on enough I'll probs finish it xD


End file.
